Escape Tactics
by shinchansgirl
Summary: [slash][yaoi][oocness][auish] Because, truth be told, Duo was caught. :) R&R, pleaz! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Escape Tactics (1/5)
    Author: Mistress Tsunami (Mistress_Tsunami@y...)
    Archive: If you wan, just ask, although I dun kno why you would wan
    Pairings: 2+5 (kinda, not really in this one), 1+5 (same), 1+2+5
    (same), and 2+? (guess who! Oh, and is it really there? If it is,
    where? Wanna know what you guys think, even tho I 'lready got it
    planned out.)
    Warnings: Umm...just general wierdness? I had nothing better to do
    kinda wierdness? Really...umm, strange wierdness? Rating: G
    Feedback: pretty please with a Duo on top and a cheery on top o' 'im?
    Notes: *** = scene change. _BOOM_ = emphasis.
    Duo was idly drawing little frowning faces on a piece of paper, which
    just happened to be what he was decoding. Yes, that's right. Duo
    Maxwell was stuck decoding transmissions, not that he would actually
    _do_ it, no. He'd just make up something that sounded right and
    watch all the little Ozzies scramble for an attack that would never
    happen. Because, truth be told, Duo was caught. Yepperz, he was
    captured by the one and only Zechs. Marvelous blonde, really. He
    was contemplating what _exactly_ Zechs used to wash his hair when, lo
    and behold, said pilot appeared.
    "Well hey there, Szechsy, what you up to, runnin' round down here all
    by yer lonesome?"
    "Don't play games with me, pilot 2," Zechs smirked, and Duo didn't
    really like it. It gave him a bad feeling. "What's the report say?"
    "Oh, I dunno, somethin about some attack or nother someplace down the
    road, next coupla days maybe," He half-lied. Hey, he told Zechs he
    didn't know, and the rest were just guesses.
    "Liar."
    "Oh, Zexsy, that hurts. I never lie."
    "You're only guessing, then." It was Duo's turn to smirk then.
    "Maybe I am, Maybe I ain't. Ya gonna risk it?"
    "The room was monitered, you never opened it up beyond the cover."
    Duo glared at Zechs, perhaps boring down on his will to see if it was
    true, but Duo had _known_ that the room was monitered. Seeing that
    Zechs truly _had_ been watching him, Duo allowed himself a small
    chuckle, much to the discomfort of the other male in the room, who
    was silently wishing that Duo had been borne a girl.
    "Zechs, you amaze me. I've been doing this for three whole days, and
    you just now bothered to watch me? Well, I'll tell you something
    that's not in any report you'll get thru you're transmissions.
    They're all fake. The real message is hidden inside the false one,
    about ten times. It takes days just to decode one message thru this
    system, so it's only used rarely, but we keep the false messages
    spurting out so that you can't see where the real one is. Feeling
    better yet, Zechs? I'm not done.
    "Now, we have a coupla options here. One, you let me go, and
    release 'Fei - that's pilot 5 if ya didn't know - and we both go on
    our merry way home to go find more ways to screw with your lives.
    Two, you don't let us go and we break outta here anyway and go screw
    with your lives.
    "Three's pretty icky, that's where you kill us and we haunt you night
    and day until you end your puny life, but until we make sure that you
    screw with everybody else's enough to end the war. Am I making
    myself clear? Either you let me and 'Fei go, or this base gets
    blasted to smithereens on our way out."
    Zechs' lip twitched at the monolouge, but he stayed otherwise fairly
    expressionless. "Are you quite finished?" Duo put his hands behind
    his head and proped his chair back, smiling, but not saying a word.
    Zechs could have sworn that Duo was looking _down_ at him instead of
    up. "Turn off the camera." Duo quirked an eyebrow, but noticed that
    the light signaling that the camera was on quickly
    disappeared. "Now, then, I'll let you and your little friend go
    free, pilot 2, on one condition..."
    ***************
    Duo and Wufei casually walked out of the base, waving to the officers
    as they left. A light wind blue Duo's loose hair behind him in
    waves, and Wufei's uncharacteristically loose hair blew back as well,
    only to fall back into his face when the wind died. Cursing, he
    pushed it behind his ear. "I still don't see why he wanted my
    hairtie," Wufei complained. "Couldn't have just bought his own?"
    Duo almost giggled, but it turned into more of a smirk. "At least he
    didn't ask you to do what he asked me to."
    "And what was that?"
    "You'll never know, now will you Wuffie?"
    "My name, Maxwell, is Wu_fei_."
    "Ok, 'Fei."
    "_Wu_fei."
    "Ok, Wu-man."
    "_WU_FEI_."
    "Ok, Wuffers."
    "WU - Ahhh, forget it." The pair walked off, one smirking at a point
    gained, the other with an odd glint in his eye and a firm
    determination _never_ to let the other know that he actually enjoyed
    that banter, at least, not for the time being.
    


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Escape Tactics (2/5)
    Author: Mistress Tsunami (Mistress_Tsunami@y...)
    Archive: If you wan, just ask, although I dun kno why you would wan
    Pairings: 2+5 (kinda, not really in this one), 1+5, 1+2+5 (not really
    apparent in this one), and 2+? (guess who! Oh, and is it really
    there? If it is, where? Wanna know what you guys think, even tho
    I 'lready got it planned out.)
    Warnings: Umm...just general wierdness? I had nothing better to do
    kinda wierdness? Really...umm, strange wierdness? Rating: G
    Feedback: see this? it's an ice cream gun. it goes off in yo face
    if you don't give me feedback.
    Notes: *** = scene change. _BOOM_ = emphasis.
    Three months came and passed.......
    Duo leaned his chair back against the wall, inspecting Heero. Duo
    was, needless to say, worried about his seemingly emotionless
    friend. The boy had taken a gunshot wound to the shoulder and
    treated it like it was nothing, for Goddess' sake.
    Not what he'd call healthy, exactly.
    Zechs chose that moment to walk in, an angry glare already in his
    eyes as he walked in, that only intensified when he saw Heero.
    "Med team, take him to the emergency room and have him treated." A
    group of five men entered and escorted Heero away.
    As soon as Heero had left the room, the worried-yet-childlike mask
    fell from Duo's face and was replaced with a serious glare. "Are you
    going to let us go, or are we going to need a repeat of last time?"
    "Actually, I rather enjoyed last time. I was able to work out a lot
    of frustration."
    "My friend needs treatment."
    "I don't see why you deem him worthy of being a friend, but so be
    it. He's being treated now anyhow. You owe me."
    Duo smirked.
    "And if I remember correctly, I won last time."
    The smirk turned competitive.
    ******************************
    Heero collapsed, panting and cursing at his own weakness. He had
    only been able to hold face in front of Duo, but now that he no
    longer felt the need to repel any worry towards him, he fell from
    pain and exhaustion. He nearly fainted from lack of blood, which was
    currently making it's merry way down his back and to the floor - in
    currents.
    Four of the five escorting him carefully picked him up and placed him
    on a stretcher.
    Heero barely had time to wonder why they were taking such good care
    of him before he passed out.
    Blood loss. It was such a pain.
    ******************************
    Duo stared at the seemingly unconscious boy before him. Duo's hair
    was loose again, falling around him in surreal beauty, and his
    clothes were slightly rumpled, giving him the look of a fantastical
    character.
    His lip twitched almost imperceptibly. "Sorry man, but you don't
    _have_ a hair tie, not that they would need 'nother one anyway. Had
    ta bargain yer shirt 'stead. Dun worry 'bout it, tho. I'll buy
    ya 'nother. He took my 'air tie, too, so yer not 'lone, now." Duo
    began to tug gently on Heero's tee, and slowly worked it off the
    silent boy. When he had it off, Duo turned and walked away, a sad,
    tired look on his face. He didn't notice Heero's eyes boring into
    his back.
    ******************************
    "About time you two got - Heero! What happened?"
    "Nice to see you too, 'Fei," Duo returned, carrying Heero in. "Hee-
    chan got shot, but the ozzies fixed 'im up. Right an' quick."
    Wufei stared in shock for a moment before gathering his
    senses. "Take him to my room, it's closer, and you don't have to go
    up the stairs." He took Heero's other shoulder as they walked on.
    Entering the room - den, really - Wufei eased Heero onto the bed, and
    Duo ran off to get some painkillers. "You're shirtless," Wufei
    commented, his first words to Heero since the two had arrived.
    "Hn."
    Duo returned and handed Wufei the pills, looking slightly
    nervous. "Um...do you...mind watching him so I can sleep?"
    "Of course not."
    "Thanks." And then he was gone.
    "I don't think he realized that you were awake, Hee-chan."
    "'Fei, something's up. He took my shirt, saying something
    about 'him,' and he looked _sad_."
    "Sad?"
    "He could have just been tired, but I'm fairly certain that he was
    _sad_. And whoever 'he' was, he also took Duo's hairtie."
    "You were captured, was Zechs there?"
    "Yes."
    "It has to do with him, then. I think. Last time he took _my_ hair
    tie, and my dragon sash. I think he aslo took Duo's hair tie, and
    then something else that Duo never would tell me."
    "Damn."
    "For certain."
    "Hold me?"
    Wufei smirked, still amazed at the simplicity of Heero's needs, and
    slid into place behind him. "We need to do something, Hee-chan."
    "Affirmative. But Fei, now I just wanna sleep. I can't do anything
    with this shoulder for a few more weeks, at least. We'll save our
    love later."
    "Should we tell him yet?"
    "He's not ready. We need to find out what's going on first."
    "I understand. Sleep, love. Rest."
    


	3. Chapter 3

New Page 1 

Title: Escape Tactics (3/5) 

Author: Mistress Tsunami 

Archive: If you wan, just ask, although I dun kno why you would wan 

Pairings: 25, 1x5, 125, 3x4, and 2? (guess who! Oh, and is it really there? If it is, where? Wanna know what you guys think, even tho I 'lready got it planned out.) 

Warnings: Umm...just general wierdness? I had nothing better to do kinda wierdness? Really...umm, strange wierdness? 

Rating: G Feedback: see this? it's an ice cream gun. it goes off in yo face if you don't give me feedback. 

Notes: = scene change. BOOM = emphasis. 

Escape Tactics 3/5 

MANY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!

And another five lunar cycles later.... 

Trowa stared up at the ceiling from his place on the floor. Three whole days he had been stuck down here in this - unexpectedly nice and clean, but still uncomfortable - cell. Truth be told, what made him uncomfortable was the level of comfort. Since when had canopy beds and plush couches become standard for cells? 

His thoughts wandered to Duo, and he wondered how the braided pilot was doing. Duo had been grazed by a bullet during the battle. It was on his leg, and deep enough that it would hurt to move. Trowa doubted that the braided boy would ever admit that little fact to the OZ soldiers, though. 

So where was he? 

Duo lay on the medical table - one of those cold, hard ones that they usually tie you to in paper-thin, sorry excuses for gowns so that you freeze - and was deciedly not happy. 

Trieze walked in, a glimmer of sweat on his normally pristine brow. "Hello Duo. You missed all the fun." 

Duo looked away. "Do you hafta rub it in?" 

"Oh, I do apologize. I didn't realize that you enjoyed it so much." 

"Well, two on one isn't exactly what I'd call fair, but I always like a challenge. Besides, last time I managed to come out on top." 

"Perhaps in a few days, then? Once you've healed?" 

"Promise to let me and the other pilot go free." 

"I'll need a tee-shirt." 

"I'll need to see him." 

"Two days." 

"Done." 

"Done." 

Duo walked into the room, not really knowing what to expect, but certainly not expecting an officer's suite. "Woah, they really set you up, didn't they Tro?" 

"Good to see you as well, Maxwell. What's up? We've been here five days, and that's a bit much, considering how I've been treated," Trowa commented, sitting up on the bed. 

"I got a hospital bed," Duo sighed. 

"Man, you guys get all the good stuff. Look Tro, truthfully, I need a fav." 

"Yeah?" 

"I need your shirt." 

Trowa looked very confused at that. "What for?" 

Duo looked away, refusing to make eye contact. "Just...please?" Duo began to fidget nervously. He didn't want to tell Trowa, because Trowa would tell Quatre, and then Wufei and Heero would certainly find out. Trowa shrugged and pulled his loose shirt over his head, handing it wordlessly to the braided boy, who looked immensely relieved. "Thanks!" Duo called over his shoulder. 

And then Duo was gone. 

"That was...odd." 

Duo bounced back into the current safehouse, Trowa silently following him. Quatre immediatly found his way into Trowa's arms, inspecting him for wounds, and Heero and Wufei looked Duo over, however were much more subtle about it. 

"You've been hit," Heero stated. 

"Ozzies took care o' it," Duo said with a yawn. 

"Hey, I'm kinda tired, mind if I take a nap?" 

"Take my bed. You look like Hell's just risen." 

"Thanks 'Fei...I think." 

Heero and Wufei looked at each other once Duo left, sending silent messages to each other. Heero nodded and they both got up to leave, heading for Wufei's room. 

Trowa and Quatre smiled at each other knowingly. "'Bout time," Quatre sighed. 

Trowa nodded, kissing the top of Quatre's head. "Well, are we just going to stand here, or are you going to welcome me home?" 

Quatre's cheeks flushed, slightly pink, and they headed upstairs. 

Wufei sat it the large armchair they had moved into the room and Heero settled into his lap. 

"Well?" Heero asked. 

"When he wakes up." Heero nodded, then snuggled into Wufei's arms, safe. 

"Next time," Heero murmured into Wufei's chest, "Next time, Fei-Fei, we follow him." 

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Escape Tactics (4/5)  
Author: Mistress Tsunami )  
Archive: If you wan, just ask, although I dun kno why you would wan Pairings: 2x5, 1x5, 1x2x5, 3x4, and 2x? (guess who! Oh, and is it really there? If it is, where? Wanna know what you guys think, even tho I 'lready got it planned out)  
Warnings: Umm...just general wierdness? I had nothing better to do kinda wierdness? Really...umm, strange wierdness? Rating: G Feedback: see this? it's an ice cream gun. it goes off in yo face if you don't give me feedback.  
Notes: scene change. BOOM emphasis.  
  
Escape Tactics 4/5  
  
And three more seasons lived and died, and winter came again...  
  
And still Duo did not know...  
  
Quatre rubbed his hands together, breathing into them for warmth. While niether him nor Duo had been handcuffed - a big improvement from when he had been captured alone a year or two ago - they were still standing outside in the snow.  
  
Niether of them had been injured, but they were both freezing cold. Duo pulled his cap down lower to cover his ears. "Yo metalheads!" he called. "Ya gonna let us in or are ya gonna leave us out here to freeze our butts off!"  
  
Amazingly enough, at his remark Zechs walked out. "Well well, if it isn't Duo. Good to see you whole and healthy this time, I'm sure."  
  
"Whatever man, but I'm cold."  
  
"I'm guessing that you would both like a hot shower?"  
  
Quatre was shocked, but his diplomatic skills kicked in almost immediatly, even if his expression didn't match his words. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble..." he mumbled. He couldn't say anymore as he was yanked - no, dragged - inside by Duo.  
  
Zechs led them to a large bath already filled to the brim with steaming water and then left them alone.  
  
They took their bath in silence for once, and Quatre got the feeling that Duo was saving his energy for something.  
  
The tracker had stopped.  
  
They knew which base. They had a general layout of the base already (thanks to a certain paranoid, computer-hacking soldier). They knew their objective.  
  
They were an unstoppable force.  
  
They were about to get the surprise of their lives.  
  
Things are not always what they seem.  
  
Heero crawled through the air ducts as quietly as possible, Wufei following his just as silently, if not more. Both were quite upset about the fact that they weren't able to reveal their ahem secret to Duo before this had happened. Again.  
  
Heero peered through the vents whenever possible, looking for Duo. They had found Quatre a while earlier, but, upon silent agreement, decieded it best to let sleeping boys lie.  
  
Then Heero stopped. Wufei crashed into him, not expecting the sudden change.  
  
"Ow! Hee-chan! What's going on?"  
  
"Shh. I heard something."  
  
"Ahead?"  
  
"Below."  
  
Wufei listened. He heard a squeak, then a cheer, followed by two chorusing groans. Behind it all was a constant background drumming noise that followed no apparent pattern.  
  
Wufei scowled, punching air.  
  
His shift in weight caused the duct to groan loudly.  
  
Then squeak.  
  
Next thing they knew, they were on the floor staring up at one quietly smirking and two laughing faces. Heero began to sit up, then realized that doing so caused Wufei to sit up straddling his waist, and so conviently blushed halfway through the process.  
  
"Umm...oops."  
  
Duo burst out laughing.  
  
Heero took a moment to identify just what everybody was wearing.  
  
Zechs had on what looked like Trowa's tee and a pair of loose OZ pants that had been rolled up. He was also wearing sneakers. Very stylish sneakers.  
  
Trieze had on an apparent copy of Heero's tee (there was no way he could have fit into the orginal, was there?). He wore the same type of pants as Zechs, Wufei's sash was tied around his forehead like a headband (the injustice!), and he sported another pair of stylish sneakers, in another style.  
  
Duo was just Duo, without his usual black jacket. And he was holding a...basketball?  
  
Now the author would like to mention that, yes, the pair had fallen on to a basketball court.  
  
Yes, it had been two-on-one basketball.  
  
Yes, they had taken the clothes because the OZ uniforms had been too freaking hot.  
  
Both promptly fainted from the sheer stupidity of it.  
  
Neither questioned Duo's desions on how to escape an OZ base ever again.  
  
And somewhere, Quatre was wondering just when Trowa was going to get around to saving him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Escape Tactics (5/5)  
Author: Mistress Tsunami )  
Archive: If you wan, just ask, although I dun kno why you would wan Pairings: 2x5, 1x5, 1x2x5, 3x4 Warnings: Umm...just general wierdness? I had nothing better to do kinda wierdness? Really...umm, strange wierdness? Rating: G Feedback: see this? it's an ice cream gun. it goes off in yo face if you don't give me feedback.  
Notes: scene change. BOOM emphasis.  
  
Escape Tactics 5/5  
  
"I still can't believe you guys thought that I'd do something like that."  
  
"Duo, give it a rest."  
  
"Never, 'Fei, never."  
  
"Um...Fei?"  
  
"Yeah, Hee-chan?"  
  
"You could put me down now."  
  
"And why would I ever want to do that?"  
  
"So we can get our revenge on Duo and show him why we were so...um...drastic and so I can finally kiss him."  
  
(Insert sounds of Duo choking.)  
  
"Not if I get there first."  
  
(Choking continues, followed by an absolute silence where you can almost hear the disbelief.)  
  
"Wu-man! That's no fair! I want Duo!"  
  
"That was so out of character for you, Heero. And Wufei? I'm beginning to worry."  
  
"He doesn't know how nice a threesome could be, does he, 'Fei?"  
  
"I don't think so. We should show him."  
  
"We should."  
  
"After all, it's only fair."  
  
"Do you think Duo'll ever take my advice and put the moves on those other two?"  
  
"Why Zechs, I don't know what you mean..."  
  
"Trieze..."  
  
"Care to make a bet?"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"How long it takes the othertwo to make a move on Duo."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Two hundred."  
  
"Certainly. Two months."  
  
"Negitive ten minutes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look out the window."  
  
"...Damn..."  
  
"They've been like that for a while now, do you think that I should send out pilot four with firewood, or do you think they'll be warm ehough?"  
  
"They'll be warm for a while...Damn..."  
  
"You've said that."  
  
"I know, but it doesn't really cover it..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I didn't know toungues could go that deep...and bodies do not naturally bend that way!"  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Maybe you should give them blankets instead."  
  
"Nah, the view might just boost some of the female staff morale."  
  
"And some male, for that matter...got a camera on them yet?"  
  
"As always."  
  
"I want a copy." 


End file.
